1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to determining a measurinq uncertainty or error of a tester for polarization dependent loss (PDL).
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
PDL is usually understood as the difference between maximum and minimum loss (normally in dB) of a device under test (DUT) when changing the polarization of a light beam sent through the DUT. PDL testers are testing or measuring devices adapted to measure or determine the PDL of the DUT. The specification of the PDL tester represents the measurement uncertainty of the tester for a given PDL of the DUT. To verify the specification of the PDL tester, normally a reference device (so-called golden device) with known value of PDL is used.